The present invention relates to a carton (or tray) for accommodating foodstuff, for example fish or meat, and more particularly to a carton formed from one or more blanks of paperboard of other suitable foldable sheet material.
Tray structures for meat are commonly formed from plastics material, for example polystyrene.
There can be excess food liquid, for example blood or water from foodstuff, which is undesirable. One solution is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,402 which shows a food products support tray including two layers in which the liquid is stored. The liquid passes through openings and is held between the layers. It is apparent that handling of the tray will push liquid back through the openings. Further, if the tray is stored in an upright position, the liquid will collect along the edges and at the corners.
The present invention and its preferred embodiments seek to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.
One aspect of the invention provides a tray for holding foodstuff or the like which tray may be formed from paperboard or similar foldable sheet material, the tray including the base wherein the base has a doubled skinned zone providing a void wherein means are provided to give fluid communication between the internal surface of the base and said void so that fluid present in the tray can drain into the void.
According to an optional feature of this aspect of the invention the double skinned zone may extend to an adjacent sidewall and, optionally, a void may be provided in the adjacent sidewall.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention the fluid communication means may comprise a plurality of perforations. Preferably, the plurality of perforations are distributed along at least one edge of the base. According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention the void may include absorbing means placed between the inner and outer base panels to absorb said liquid. Preferably, the absorbing means is provided by the surfaces of double skinned zone. Optionally, the absorbing means comprises a layer of liquid absorbing material placed in the void.
According to a further optional feature of this aspect of the invention the internal surface of the base may be impermeable. Preferably, the internal surface may be coated with an impermeable layer. In these embodiments the impermeable layer may be a co-polymer, for example carboxylated styrene or butadiene.
A second aspect of the invention provides a blank for forming a tray for holding foodstuff or the like comprising a base panel, side and end panels hingably connected to the base panel and further including a securing means for securing together adjacent side and end panels to form a corner of the tray, wherein the base panel has a double skinned zone providing a void wherein means are provided to give fluid communication between the internal surface of the base and said void so that fluid present in the erected tray can drain into the void.
According to an optional feature of the second aspect of the invention, the double skinned zone may extend to said side and end panels to provide an extension of the void.
According to another optional feature of the second aspect of the invention, said fluid communication means may comprise a plurality of perforations distributed along at least one edge of said base panel.